


Boring Life Stories are Boring

by FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople



Category: MY FANDOM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople/pseuds/FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I basically got an idea to write a first person story about my life at the moment, I hope it doesn't bore you.</p><p>If you want me to continue, please tell me so either on my tumblr:</p><p>http://misha-i-might-be.tumblr.com/</p><p>Or you can leave a comment to tell me so.</p><p>Thanks and Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Life Stories are Boring

I promised myself that I would wake up today and not complain, but I didn’t really give myself a chance to do that. Considering the fact that I ended up waking up at fucking SEVEN O’CLOCK! That leaves me with twenty minutes to get ready for flippin’ school! 

I originally woke up at Six o’clock (The time my alarm went off) but I couldn’t bring myself to leave the warm bed that I was so comfortable in. So I drifted off again. Bad idea. I got awoken again by my Dad stomping in and yelling at me “Emily! Wake up its Seven o’clock! You’re gonna be late!” and then without giving me a chance to look at him, he was gone. It took about a minute for what he told me to register before cussing and throwing my blankets off me and sprinting for my school uniform, which lay in a heap at the end of my bed. Quickly getting dressed I rushed to collected all my books for the day to come. I groaned at my timetable as I realized the classes I have today, Math, English, Christian Studies, Math and English again. I hate week B…It has most of all my least favorite classes.

After I had collected my school bag and ran downstairs, I looked at the clock and saw that I had almost 30 minutes left. I always did this. Whenever I wake up late, or even wake up early, I always end up finishing up around the same time. 7:15, I groan at the clock and fatigue starting to catch up, I sleeply walk over to the bench, which held two cereal boxes, which are filled with dog food and picked up the one for my little dog. I dragged my feet to the front door to be welcomed by my two jumpy dogs, eager to be fed. 

I give C.T (my small dog) his small amount of food and go back inside to place the box down and to collect the other box, walking back outside and dropping the dog food into Shadow’s bowl slowly. I walk back inside and look at the clock again, its only been a minute. Now I hear my stomach growl and I contemplate if I should even have breakfast, I do have another 24 minutes left after all. I shrug and decide to eat a little later, picking up my red tablet and opening it up to find my wallpaper still being an adorable artwork done by Kato of Dean and Castiel spooning. I smile at the picture before unlocking the tablet and opening Tumblr automatically, and start to scroll through my dash. I look at my notifications to find I have gained a new follower and grin at my success, but then lessening my grin to a small smile when I remember that they might be just another one of the silent followers.

I don’t hate them, I just don’t like how they just silently like and reblog your shit, but when you reblog stuff like ‘Send me an ask if you wanna know-‘ yada yada yada, but no. They just stay quiet. I frown and exit Tumblr to visit Facebook to find three notifications, quite surprised to find such thing, but then wincing as if been punched in the gut to find Adam had liked my photos and commented on one, saying “Beautiful” with a heart at the end. It was a picture of me with my TARDIS beanie on and my hair puffing out the corner of it. I mean, yeah, it was nice of him to say, but I kind of didn’t want him to say it. Adam is the guy I’ve had a crush on for almost a whole year, till the point I loved him, and he loved me too, but nothing happened. He went to Japan and came back….the same, but still different. And it affected me a lot, leaving me kind of disliking when he gave me attention. 

I quickly left a comment back to him and swiftly shut the tablet. Noticing that 24 minutes have passed by I jog to the bench to collect my house keys and run upstairs to kiss my mum goodbye and run back downstairs to do the same with my dad. Closing that door behind me left me with an amazing feeling of freedom. When I wasn’t at home, I was very open to people about my likes and dislikes, but my attitude was different too. When I’m at home, I’m quiet, but happy. Though when I’m outside I get down and people say I look pissed off or creepy, I don’t mind those thoughts, I mean I do have a tendency to squint even when the sun isn’t in my eyes, which might lead to that thought of me being pissed off, but really I squint because I get so many comments on my humungous eyes I have. I don’t talk to people either, and when people try to get a reaction out of me I just stare blankly at them, so maybe that’s why I’m creepy, but I think the fact that I can go from laughing to straight faced in a second is the main reason I’m creepy. I personally enjoy their reactions to it.

Its also funny seeing people’s reaction to seeing my friends and me together, because I never stop smiling. I mean they think I’m weird for liking male/male couples, but they don’t talk about it all the time so I get by, and I’ve introduced two of my friends to the shows that rules the world:

Supernatural and Sherlock.

To the point where my friend Raigen is in love with Dean/Jensen Ackles and my friend Jade is ‘married’ to Sherlock. I love the fact I have brought such happiness to my two closest friends.

I get to the bus stop to find the normal people standing there, like every other school day. Cassie, the little princess who wants everything and gets it, hair let out and wavy, being held by a kitten beanie, her tall almost bald brother Daniel, who is probably almost as smart as my cousins (who mind you, are really fucking smart), Kaitlyn, hair in a high pony tail, and her brother Matthew who just looks average playfully hitting each other like normal siblings do, and Todd, who is the ‘rebel’ of everywhere apparently, cigarette in one hand and coffee in the other, hoodie hanging off the edge of his head. I roll my eyes at him and stare blankly at the corner shops across from me until the bus comes. The only way I know when its coming is when Kaitlyn or Matthew stand up and walk over to the corner of the road. They’re my signal that the bus is coming. 

I recognize the driver, I don’t like this one, he rushes everyone and yells at the kids to get their bus passes out before entering the goddamn bus, he aggravates me a lot, but I just move on and continue to listen to my music which plays loudly in my ears; Which I’m sure people around me can hear, so I turn it down. I get self-conscious when I think people can hear in to what I’m listening to or what I mumble to myself when I walk around. Yes. I mumble to myself when I’m thinking about something really hard. Which is always so that’s not a good trait.

I read my book for half the bus trip until the bus stops at Riverwood and I’m approached by my ‘bestest friend’ Jenny who says her usual hello by saying “Sup, Dickhead?” and I just shrug it off and she sits next to me; If I giver her space. I really don’t like Jenny, but I like to hang out with her, because she is genuinely funny, but she is very judgmental and I hate it, she recently found out I’m bi, but she argues about it with me and it tickes me off, and then she talks shit about my best friend Maddie who, at the moment, I have a crush on. My mum says I might have just out grown Jenny, but I don’t really understand that thought at all.

A sigh of relief leaves my mouth when I exit the bus and I’m left alone again to think out loud. I walk up to the school, thinking through things that just pop up. I hesitate shortly when I get to the gates of the school and groan at the amount of people I don’t like are actually there. I step forward and take one of my headphones out, thinking that maybe someone will call out my name and I won’t hear them, because I may hate people here, I still do have friends who want to be around me, at least I hope. 

I hear my name being cheerfully called by my friend Jade who quickly shuffles over to me and gives me a quick hug, I don’t like affection from people, but when its Jade or close friends, I really don’t made at all. A smile is plastered on my face when I let go of Jade, it’s always fun to hang out with her. “Hello!!” She says brightly, I grin at her and laugh while replying “Hey there”

“How are you?”

“I’m fine, tired as shit, but fine” I smile “How art thou?” I say in the strong British accent I have picked up from watching Harry Potter and my British blood. Jade laughs lightly and starts to walk towards her group of friends with me while answering, “I am fantabulous!” I laugh and nod in recognition. Then comes the tones of speeches about Sherlock and Castiel and about when we’ll go to the city and cosplay Castiel and Sherlock and just run around. This shit is gonna happen cause it sounds amazing. Gradually Jade loses interest in me and walks over to her friends and I start to walk for my spot in the middle of E block and A block where the sun warms up my legs. I pull out my school lap top and open up my folder to find my beloved Supernatural waiting for me, I smile and play a random episode and watch silently, occasionally looking up to nod a hello to a passing fellow student whom I don’t hate.

(A/N: It is currently 11:18 pm and I’m getting drowsy, so I shall continue this tomorrow, if people want me to continue, that is)


End file.
